


Beel’s Bite of Affection

by beelmilk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelmilk/pseuds/beelmilk
Summary: (This takes place during the vampire event!) Beel comes into your room at night, looking for a midnight snack. You don’t realize that you’re the snack he’s been yearning for. You lean in for a kiss and it becomes so much more than that....
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Beel’s Bite of Affection

Beel leans into you for another kiss as he sits on your bed and holds you in his arms. 

“when you do that, it makes me want you even more...”

The kiss is slow but passionate and makes your heart beat incredibly fast that it almost feels like it’ll come out of your mouth. Beel notices it and backs away. He licks his lips, tasting you on them.

“Am I making you nervous?”

You look into his deep, purple sunrise-colored eyes, looking for the right words to say but nothing comes out. You’ve wanted to be in his embrace like this for so long, you begin to wonder if you’re dreaming. 

“....I’ll take your silence as a yes....i’m sorry” he says, in a whisper that sounds like he’s about to break. He looks down and away from you, at a loss for words. You don’t realize it, but he’s holding back more than a kiss.

You muster up the courage to speak your words. “No, please don’t apologize! It just feels like this is all a dream.... i’m sorry, I’m the one who needs to be apologizing.” 

He turns to look at you, while his gaze begins making you feel paralyzed.... yet somewhat a little turned on. “A dream? I see.... Well, if this WAS a dream, what would you normally do?” His eyes seem to look at you so innocently, and he raises one hand gently towards you. 

His hand lingers over your leg for a second making you feel hot, but he ends up clasping your face in his hand. You would assume his hands are extremely rough because of all the training he does, but they seem to be soft. You jump at his unexpectedly soft touch and he notices, but doesn’t release your face. He instead lets out a small laugh.

“Well,” he says, inches away from your face, “what would you do?” 

Your body begins to feel weak as you can no longer handle what you’ve been suppressing for so long. You practically jump on him and proceed to push your face close to his. “i’ve been holding back for so long...” you begin to say as he looks at you, wide-eyed. 

“Really?” he says, his eyes going from curious to daring. His mind ponders for a moment, then he gives you a mischievous look. “So have I.” You feel your face begin to flush. “What if i... do this?” his hand grabs your head and pulls you toward his, your lips meeting somehow so gently yet lovingly. Your legs begin to quiver as he begins to move his hands to your neck. The kiss is sweet and passionate, your tongues moving in perfect synchronization. 

He begins to kiss your neck and starts unbuttoning the top buttons of your blouse. He goes for your neck and caresses you gently.

“You smell so delicious... can I have a bite?” he whispers into your ear. His words make you feel hot— so hot that you just want to rip his clothes off. His eyes seem to be fixated on your neck and then your eyes. Your neck, your eyes, your lips, and your neck again. 

“A bite?” you cant help but wonder if he means to go down on you. “As long as it doesn’t hurt” you say, and his eyes flicker with joy. 

“Y/N, you really do know how to make me happy.... i don’t know what i would do if you hadn’t been in the exchange program. I love you. I love you so much. You make me feel so full...” he says, and starts to lick your neck. 

“Now,” he says, “i’m going to be careful, so please tell me if it hurts” he says, as he tilts your head to the left. You see him and notice his fangs are protruding from his mouth. So this is what he meant by a bite.... He goes for your neck and lightly bites into you. You feel a sharp pain for a brief second in your neck but as beel begins to feed, your body feels nothing but pure ecstasy inside of you. 

Could there be something in his saliva or his fangs that is making you feel like this? Or is it the fact that you’ve been in love with him for so long and have wanted him since day 1?

You bite your lip as you try to not moan at how good he feels on your neck but the noise still comes out. He stops feeding and looks at you with a concerned expression on his face. 

“Im sorry, are you okay?” he seems worried about you. “You just smell so delicious and you taste even better...” His eyes don’t leave yours and he grabs your hands. 

Your mind is spinning and your body begins to feel extremely hot. You begin to take off your clothes much to his surprise, “Beel....” he looks at you intently. “I want you...” you say, your eyes lingering on his. You can’t help but notice the massive bulge in his pants.

Beel looks down and blushes. “I’m sorry—“ You cut him off by kissing him and you immediately begin to take off his clothes. 

You move away from his soft lips and clasp  
his face in your hands like he did with you. “You don’t have to apologize to me,” you say as you take off his shirt. His abs glisten with the shine of the moonlight coming into your room. His bulge seems to be growing even more as you start to caress his chest, as his luscious breasts seem ever so soft and safe. 

“I can’t control myself near you any longer, Beel.” you whisper, as you begin to unbutton his pants. His massive dick seems so surreal, and you can’t help but stare. Beel blushes and props you up on the bed upright as he pins you down on the bed. 

“Do you really want to do this?” 

“Why else would i be unbuttoning your pants?” He gives you a bright smile that melts your heart. He starts to lick his lips and undresses you as well. You’re both in nothing but your underwear at this point. 

Beel starts to go for your neck again, nibbling you ever so gently and making your body move on it’s own. The heat inside of your clit is making you uneasy and he notices immediately. He begins to suck on your breast and his hand goes down to your underwear. He starts to caress your inner thighs and makes your legs open. He’s still pinning you down on the bed, and begins to feel you up. 

His fingers move your underwear to the side, and he caresses your clit. His movement is slow, and he licks his finger and places it on your clit again. He starts rubbing you carefully, while looking directly into your eyes. You feel yourself begin to turn red and he begins to bite one of your breasts. 

“These won’t be necessary” he says, as he takes off your panties and throws them into the pile of both of your clothes.

You let out a moan as his bite and his touch melt you away into the sheets. He feels that you are wet enough and slips one finger inside of you, as his mouth moves from your breast and onto your stomach, trailing downward slowly. He reaches down and nibbles your thighs, making you open up even more as he slips two fingers inside of you. 

He licks into your clit and starts to eat you out. His tongue is soft and warm, making your legs begin to tremble and give out. You feel your body full of pleasure and you don’t want him to stop. Your hands move on their own and grab his head, pulling him into you. He looks up at you and smiles to himself. He can feel you getting close to coming and slows down. He won’t let you off so quickly. 

You decide to return the favor and pin him down, taking off his boxers to reveal his massively hard and erect member. He sits up and looks at you, as you wrap your hands around his huge dick. As you begin to put your mouth on it, he caresses your face and says “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“Why wouldn’t i want to? I’m hungry too.... a girl’s gotta eat,” you smirk at him and he looks away, his face bright red. 

You begin to suck on his tip, as you come to the realization that his whole meat won’t fit in your mouth. As you bob your head up and down, you also move your hands at the same time with the rhythm that your mouth is going. He pulls his head back and moans, his hands holding you down into his member. You feel pressure in the back of your throat as beel begins to thrust into your mouth. You start to worry that his dick just might break you apart but you can’t stop wanting him inside of you. 

Beel begins to moan louder and does not let go of your head. He cums inside of your throat, his hot cum filling your throat and stomach with an odd pleasure that you’ve never felt before. His dick remains up, as if it hadn’t just given you the biggest cumload in your life. You start to wonder how much stamina these demons actually have.

He looks at you, apologetically but before he can say anything, he decides to reward you with his hand and mouth on your pussy and your clit once again. He moves in a rhythm that you can’t quite describe but his fingers begin to get coated with your juices. Two fingers don’t seem to be enough for you because you pull him towards you and you ask him for more. 

Beel decides to go a little bit harder, rubbing your clit in circles. He then starts to suck on it and lick it simultaneously, making you cum nearly instantly. You writhe in pure bliss and euphoria, and you start to wonder if you can take on beel’s massive meat. You look at him as he’s still licking your cum off of you, the words escaping your mouth before you can even think it through. “Beel, i want you inside of me”

He looks up at you and does not hesitate. From the look of his eyes, he wants to be inside you as well. He grabs his dick and teases your pussy briefly, making you even more wet. He starts to rub your clitoris again, and makes sure you’re wet enough so that his massive cock won’t hurt you. He slips two fingers inside of you but pulls them out quickly. Beel puts those fingers in his mouth and licks his lips while staring at you. You can’t help but get more wet at the sight of him just wanting to eat you right up. 

He places the head of his cock gently into you and rubs your clit slowly as it goes inside of you. You can feel it stretching you out already and it’s not even halfway inside of you. 

“are you okay?” He asks, looking at you gripping the sheets while he’s still slowly entering you. He seems more worried than turned on at this point, so you decide to push yourself into him. 

His eyes widen but he begins to feel pleasure as your walls pull him inside of you, and lets out a moan. “I guess you’re fine huh?” He smirks and begins to thrust into you, quick and steadily. You’re not sure if he’s all the way in yet but his tip feels like it’s hitting your stomach each time. 

You start to let out another moan as you feel his fingers working you up again. His pushing into you and his fingers seem to be working magic on you as he moves you onto his legs and has you sitting on him and facing him. You bite into his neck in order to not moan louder as his dick is somehow completely inside of you, making you feel much closer to cumming than before. Your nails bury into his back as you begin to bounce on him, your walls closing in on him making him begin to moan as well. 

“Y/N, you’re so tight... you’re gonna make me cum so soon?” He says as he tries to stop you from bouncing so much on him. The sloppy sounds of you two meshing into one another makes you pin him down but your arm slips and you fall directly on his massive chest. You start to fondle his breasts, which somehow makes him moan even louder. He suddenly starts pounding into you faster and harder than he was before, making you squirm and shake. You’re not sure how much more of this pounding your body will be able to take in. 

You fall into a state of complete euphoria as he bends you over doggy style and somehow rams himself deeper inside of you. His thickness combined with his length and thrusting is making you feel dizzy but delightful. His hands grab onto your sides and you hear him panting, but he shows no signs of slowing down. 

You feel yourself beginning to cum and so does beel, so he switches his position by having you sit on his lap once again, facing each other. He goes for your throat once more as his fangs come out and begins to suck on your neck to make you writhe in ecstasy again. You start to yell out his name and he does the same, as he cums inside of you, both of your juices mixing together and making a mess on his legs and on your bed. You don’t let go of him and neither does he, as he begins to suck on your neck gently once more. 

He’s still inside of you, twitching and hitting all of the right places, not getting soft. You’re at your limit when he finally decides to take it out. He holds you close and your walls instantly miss his warmth. He holds you tightly and looks directly into your eyes. 

“I love you, Y/N”

Your eyes are teary from his pounding but you look up at him and kiss him.

“I love you too, beel.” 

You can’t help but notice that his member is still out and twitches upward when you say that. He blushes and looks away after realizing you noticed it. He stands up to get towels to clean yourselves but immediately goes back to you and starts to kiss you again. He isn’t done with you just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this fic!! <3 I put a lot of effort into it and i hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments :) Love ya! <3 <3


End file.
